or nah
by jeepsarmitage
Summary: Flicking her head around, the first thing Beca registers is blue, and then oh wow okay because this woman is gorgeous and Beca is once again incredibly aware of literally every part of her body.


**A/N:** this is trash. this is 2200+ words of utter garbage and i blame noe for it 100% because she was the one that introduced me to the song "or nah" by SoMo and this piece of shit happened as a result. also wow this is the first vaguely sexy thing i've written so an attempt was made don't say i didn't warn you

* * *

 **…or nah**

 **.**

 _I'mma make you scream my name_

 _I'mma make you glad you came_

 _Oh, oooh_

/

The first thing that pops into her head upon entering the club is that it isn't her usual scene.

It's not a dance club, but rather a large room filled with puffy couches and small coffee tables, and waiters are serving champagne clad in black and white tuxedos. The whole thing is reminiscent of a gentlemen's club from one of those mob movies Jesse's made her watch and she half expects to be thrown out once someone takes notice of her.

And speaking of Jesse, _where the fuck is he?_

Beca looks around, suddenly feeling very aware of all of her limbs and she stuffs her hands into her coat pockets to prevent them from doing anything embarrassing while she isn't paying attention. Because her hands do that, move without her consent, and sometimes she ends up making a complete fool of herself simply because her hands make movements she didn't agree too and the whole situation becomes a train wreck in a matter of minutes.

Jesse says it's endearing.

Jesse is full of shit.

 _Where is he?_

Not seeing any sign of the man who enlisted her to come here, Beca makes a beeline for the bar, figuring that she can't get into too much trouble by herself if she's firmly sat there with a drink to both calm her nerves and occupy her hands.

Shrugging off her coat, Beca slids onto the bar stool and glances around her as inconspicuously as possible. Which, knowing her, is probably very conspicuous but whatever. She's out of her element and she knows it. She can be awkward is she wants.

(it's not a choice, but she isn't going to admit that right now)

"What'll it be?"

A deep British voice tears Beca's gaze away from where it has landed on a group of balding men who appear to be engaging in some kind of vocal warm up. They're wearing matching varsity jackets and, not for the first time, Beca finds herself questioning why she let Jesse talk her into coming here.

"Uhhhh," Beca swallows and the British guy raises an eyebrow, smirking as Beca fumbles over her words. "Honestly just get me whatever. I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're certainly not our usual crowd." He rakes his gaze over body and Beca shrinks into herself slight. "Name's Luke, by the way."

"Beca," she replies, watching as he turns and picks a glass off the shelf. "And I would be lying if I said it was my idea to come here."

Luke smirks at her over his shoulder, "your boyfriend ask you to come?"

"He wishes he was my boyfriend," Beca scoffs, "but essentially, yeah. Don't know where the dick is, though."

She glances around again in case Jesse had decided to make an appearance, gaze once again falling on the vocalising men in the corner. Luke follows her gaze and laughs slightly upon seeing the group, who now seemed to be doing a rendition of "shake your booty".

Beca turns away, grimacing. The whole thing is disturbing, and she reaches for the drink Luke has placed in front of her while Luke eyes to group. "They come when we open our doors and don't leave until I kick 'em out."

Luke looks slightly amused as he watches them, and Beca rolls her eyes, taking a long sip from her glass, swallowing quickly as if the beer would get rid of the bad taste the group had somehow managed to create in her mouth.

"I think they call themselves the Tonehangers."

"Oh god," Beca stares at Luke with wide eyes, "Are you serious? That makes it like, _so_ much worse."

Luke shrugs, laughing as he pulls a cloth out from his apron. "It is what it is."

Beca rolls her eyes and he laughs again before walking further down the bar to continue, well, _working_. Because that's what people do. That's what she would be doing if Jesse hadn't of recruited her for this _"fun night out"_ that he has yet to show up at.

"It'll be fun," he had said a few days earlier, punching Beca lightly in the arm, "you need to get out more. Live a little."

"I live just enough, thank you." Beca had retorted, bumping her shoulder into his arm. "I live just fine."

"C'mon. We'll go to this great place I know and I promise I wont make you watch any movies for like, a week."

"Make that a month and fine."

 _If he doesn't show in the next twenty minutes I'll up that to two months_ , Beca thinks, glancing down at her phone to see if Jesse had called.

Nothing.

Beca sighs.

"You look like you could be having more fun."

Flicking her head around, the first thing Beca registers is blue, and then _oh wow okay_ because this woman is gorgeous and Beca is once again incredibly aware of literally every part of her body.

The woman laughs as Beca's mouth opens and closes a few times before she settles for simply staring with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Beca nods dumbly. "Perfectly fine. Having a blast."

The woman laughs again and Beca thinks that maybe this woman is an angel because laughter should not sound that perfect. Is it even legal? Beca doesn't think so. Nothing about this woman should be legal because wow, those eyes and _wow, okay Beca, you're really gay_.

Realising that she's still staring, Beca occupies herself with drinking as much beer in one go as she possibly can. Realising her mistake too late, Beca's eyes widen and she turns away from the woman in front of her to choke in the little privacy she can manage.

"Are you sure?"

Beca smiles and nods again, and the woman bites her lip in a way that suggests she's trying not to laugh. The action does nothing to help Beca become anything close to okay, though, and she feels her breath hitch in her throat and she swallows in vain hope of not choking to death on her own breath. And if she knows herself at all, it's a very likely occurrence.

 _Where the fuck is Jesse?_

"Well if you're sure you're okay, maybe I could interest you in some fun?"

The woman smirks, stepping closer to trail a finger down Beca's cleavage. Beca follows it with her eyes and swallows again.

"Uhhh," She glances up to find blue eyes closer than she's emotionally prepared for. "I'm sure you could interest me in a lot of things."

The woman steps back, beaming at her and Beca is almost positive she gets something akin to whiplash from the change, but then the woman is grabbing her hand and Beca is being dragged through the club. She catches Luke's eye as she passes the other end of the bar, and the man gives her a wink and a thumbs up before she's pulled around the corner and up a flight of stairs.

 _What have I just agreed to?_ She thinks, trying to work out exactly where the woman is taking her.

And then they're slowing down and she's being led into a room, and when she's forced into a seat Beca tries to hide the fact she's somewhat out of breath from the whole ordeal.

"Wait here for a sec, okay?"

Beca nods, and the woman disappears back out the door, closing it softly behind her. A fleeting thought that she's about to be killed flickers through Beca's mind because it would be so like Jesse to accidently give her directions to a murder house. But then the door opens and Beca turns her head and her jaw drops because _if she's about to murder me I think I'll be okay with it._

She had never considered herself an overly religious person despite having attended catholic schools throughout her life. As the woman began sauntering towards her, though, Beca sent a quick 'thank you' towards God because she honestly didn't know how else she had ended up in this position if not for some sort of Divine intervention.

Clutching onto the sides of the chair, Beca trailed her eyes down the body of the woman that was approaching her, pausing shamelessly on the cleavage that was held up in a tight lacy bra. The woman caught onto Beca's line of sight, but Beca could care less because the smirk that the woman flashed her as she stopped a short distance from Beca's chair gave the brunette a decent view.

And it only increased as the woman leant over Beca, grabbing hold of Beca's left shoulder as she reached to press play on a CD player Beca hadn't even noticed was there until now. Her skin burned under the touch, and she could feel her body vibrating in anticipation, as she fully comprehended what was about to happen.

The music wasn't loud, but it was loud enough for Beca to catch onto the words, and her eyes widened when she realised that the woman's song of choice was SoMo's rendition of "Or Nah".

Beca's eyes found their way to the redhead's hips as they began to sway slightly, and all thoughts regarding the song choice flew out as her eyes followed the motion of those hips. She's enchanted, more so than she cared to realise, and her hands reach out to grab hold of the woman as a thigh presses lightly against Beca's legs, which Beca opens without so much as a second thought.

But her hands are brushed away, and the woman leans down with a hand still firmly placed on Beca's shoulder as she rolls her body into Beca's, causing the thigh that's still pressed between Beca's legs to push forward. A moan tumbles it's way out of Beca's mouth, and she throws her head back as she gives up any semblance of self-control she still possessed.

The woman responds by ducking her head down to ghost her lips across Beca's cheek until they're hovering next to Beca's ear, and just as she thinks that maybe she'll recover from this whole ordeal, the woman is whispering just loud enough for Beca to hear, "are you having fun now?"

It's teasing, and Beca feels her eyes roll back as the combination of the woman's movements above her and her voice in her ear cause the vibrations throughout her body to increase ten-fold. The woman notices, too, because then she's spinning around before dropping into Beca's lap and her hands are reaching back to claw up Beca's neck and honestly? Beca can't think anymore because the woman's hips are still grinding in small circles and every single part of Beca's skin is prickled in response.

So she reaches around the woman on top of her, suddenly filled with the urge to _touch_. Her fingers dig into the soft skin of the woman's stomach, earning a small moan in response that make Beca smirk.

Feeling more confident, Beca leans forward and bites gently into the skin of the woman's neck, and the hand around the back of her owns tightens. The woman's movements falter slightly, before increasing in intensity and Beca is about to pull the woman more firmly against her when the song starts to wind down and she's blinking as the woman pushes herself _away._

Coming out of the daze Beca tries to think of the right thing to say to the person who has just given her one hell of a lap dance. Although, truth be told, Beca has never actually _had_ a lap dance before, but even if she had she is sure this one would be right at the top.

The woman smirks at her, biting her lip in a way that made Beca wish that this whole ordeal could continue, and she notices that the woman's breath is as labored as her own.

"So," Beca hears herself say, and she internally curses herself for letting her words get away from her. The woman laughs, though, and it's somewhat relieving to hear, and it's only a second later a piece of paper is being forced into her hand and the woman is giving her a wink before disappearing back out the door.

Looking around dumbly, Beca tries to collect herself before someone else walks into the room and finds her still stuck to the seat she'd been forced into some ten minutes before. And as she walks from the room, straightening her clothes and flattening her hair in her best to appear like she hadn't just been given a lap dance, she glances briefly down at the scrap of paper in her hand.

Written in a cursive scrawl is a name and a phone number, under which is a quick message directing Beca to call her if she wants some more _"fun ;)"_ and it causes her to smile to herself.

Stepping out onto the street, Beca pulls out her phone to find several missed calls and a few unread text from Jesse saying he had been held up at work and wouldn't be able to make it. She laughs, pressing down to call him back.

"Dude." She says when he answers, "you'll never guess what just happened."

/

 _Would you ride for a singer or nah?_

 _Would you die for a singer or nah?_

 _Would you lie to a singer or nah, or nah?_

 _…Or nah_

* * *

 **A/N2:** yep okay come yell with me on tumblr zacaroon about how my life has turned into a giant pile of trash


End file.
